


Star Wars Reader Inserts

by anerdnamedalex



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandolorian
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anerdnamedalex/pseuds/anerdnamedalex
Summary: open for requests bayyyybeeeeeee
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Finn/Reader, Han Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Mandolorian/Reader - Relationship, Obiwan/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	2. The Mandolorian x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds herself alone on the ship, and The Mandolorian has left the door to his room open. Less smutty smut and more intimacy smut :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't have to say this... but if you're an actual literal child... please don't read this work. Hornee is a disease... get well soon

The Mandolorian was gone. He left on a mission with the child, and forbade you from coming, no matter how much you pouted, protested, and stomped around. He was firm on this, the mission could only involve him and the child. No one else. End of story. So he left you alone in the ship. It had only been an hour or so, but you had polished all the armor you had, cleaned all the blasters you could find, and were starting to go stir crazy. You walked by the bedroom chambers and paused for a second... was The Mandolorian's door open? You walked up to it and gave the door a small push, and it gave way. Your heart started to beat faster and you felt like you were doing something you shouldn't be doing. But.. The Mandolorian had been in your room countless times, with or without permission.. ever since you hitched a ride with him moons ago, so now you felt it was only fair that you were allowed in his room. Taking a deep breath you pushed your way in and glanced around. You were a little surprised at his room, although this was his home that he always traveled with, his room was very minimal. Almost military. His bed was made with tight, sharp corners, there was no desk, no shelves, and no pictures. There was a closet with a few pairs of simple woven pants, and tunics in dark colors, and a pair of light slippers. You were surprised... although you didn't know why. The Mandolorian was always cold, calculating, and shut off from the world. Why should his room be any different? You plopped in his bed and sighed, his sheets smelled like him. Like engine grease, sweat, and, something more musky and warm. You inhaled deeply and your mind was racing with thoughts of The Mandolorian, you wanted so badly to take his helmet off and see him for what he was, what the man was like under the mask, the one who had so little material possessions in his only home... the one who had no pictures of his past, who had no clothing other than the armor he wore all the time. You were so wrapped up in thought you didn't hear him enter, for a man wearing a suit made of metal he could move quietly when he wanted to. "Who let you in?" He demanded and you gasped, swinging your legs out of the bed and standing up quickly. "Nobody, the door was open.. I-" You stammered and he stood there with his arms crossed, and you could feel the disapproval. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have come in, it was an invasion of privacy." You said, and started to leave, but he caught your arm. "Did you find anything in here that interested you?" He asked and you blushed. "No, there's nothing in here...." You started, and he gripped your arm a little tighter, and his voice seemed to change. "Theres nothing.. in here that you found interesting?" He stated again, firmly moving your body towards the bed again and you gulped. "There is one thing I found interesting." You started, and your hands went to his helmet. He pulled your hands off of it gently. "This is the way." He repeated the Mandolorian creed and you hung your head, but he pushed you back further, so the back of your legs were touching the edge of his bed. "Close your eyes." He commanded, and you hesitated. He took your hesitation as a response and stepped back, letting you lean forward so you weren't against the bed. "I'm sorry. I misunderstood." He started and you paused, with your mouth open. Was the Mandolorian coming onto you? "No wait!" You said, pulling his shoulders close again. You followed his command and closed your eyes. You could feel him remove his helmet slowly in front of you, and you held your breath, you could finally feel his breath on your face. "Is this okay?" He asked, his voice sounded different without the modulator on his helmet, and you took a shaky breath and nodded your head, still squeezing you eyes shut. You felt his face close the distance between you until his lips were on yours. You felt his soft lips, and his scratchy, stubbly face and you kissed him back greedily. You felt his hands wrap around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You let out a moan into his mouth and his hands gripped your shirt, trying to pull it up over your head. "Wait." You stopped him, pulling away. You still hadn't opened your eyes and you could tell the Mandolorian was getting nervous. "Yes (Y/N)? Is this.... not okay?" He asked. You sighed. "I want to see your face." You stated, and he dropped his hands and took a step back. "It's not possible, it's not the way..." He said, and you could hear the helmet being put back on. You opened your eyes and saw him in front of you, fully armored with his helmet on, shutting you out again. "I want to see YOU." You repeated, stepping forward to close the distance and tapping on his armor. "So your choice. Either you keep the helmet on and take the armor off, or I'll wear the blindfold, and keep my clothes on." You stood there as the Mandolorian thought about it for a second. You hated the helmet, and the way it blocked off his facial expressions from you, you could never tell what he was thinking. He stepped forward and pulled his helmet up just slightly, so you could see his mouth and chin, he kissed you and pulled his mask down again. 'This is the way." He repeated. "Turn around while I get this off." He told you, and you smirked, turning around grateful that he couldn't see you blushing. You heard the hiss of the seal of his armor disengaging and you smirked to yourself. After a few minutes you felt him behind you, pressing against your clothed body. He reached around, grabbing your shirt and pulling it up and over your head, and flung it to the side, he ran his hands over your body before reaching your pants and unbuttoning them. He pushed them down and you stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. "Can I turn around?" You asked, his hands running over your thighs. He paused, and you heard him take a shakey breath. "You may." He said, and you turned around and came face to face with his helmet, reflecting your own reflection back to you, so you could see yourself the way the Mandolorian saw you. You looked down at his muscular body, there were a few scars around his arms and torso, from fights gone wrong. Strong arms, and calloused hands. His dick was hard, and large, and you blushed when you looked down, as though you weren't supposed to be seeing it. "May I-" He asked, gently pushing you towards the bed, and you nodded, sitting down on the bed as he laid you down, straddling you on top. You inhaled deeply as he ran his hand across your throat and chest. "Mando...." You asked, and he stopped, pulling his hand away. "What is it (y/n)?" He was practically whispering... "What should I call you? What is your actual name?" You asked, and he paused. "Din... you can call me Din tonight." He said and you smirked. "Just tonight?" You teased and you could almost hear him chuckle. "Just between us two... this is our secret." He said, before going back to stroking your neck and chest. You were practically purring, feeling his naked body press against you, while his hand stroked you delicately and comforted you. "May I..." he faltered "Can I touch you?" He asked and you nodded. His hand slipping between your legs. You moaned as his warm, rough fingers found your clit and began working it just the way you need. You moaned and he groaned too, watching you writhe underneath him. You finally met your climax, and you screamed out, fingers digging into Din's shoulder blades. "Din!" You panted, your back arching up to meet him, he gasped feeling your heat on his dick. "Please fuck me.. I need you." You begged and he groaned, lining himself up with your entrance. He slowly moved inside you and you gasped, partially in pain, and partially in pleasure. He stopped halfway in and looked at you. "Does this hurt? Are you okay?" He sounded concerned, and you nodded. "Yes, just go slowly please." You begged, your head burrowing into his shoulder gently. He groaned and moved deeper into you and stopped, letting you adjust. "Is this fine (y/n)? I don't want to hurt you." He said and you nodded. "Yes, please, you can start moving Din... I want you inside me." You begged and he obliged, moving slowly in and out of you, before speeding up and pounding into you. "Din!" You cried out as he grunted, and you felt him cum inside of you. You gasped as he pushed your sweaty hair back, slowly pulling himself out of you. Reaching down he found a stray cloth and cleaned the both of you up, before rolling onto his side and wrapping his arm around you. "Close your eyes again..." He asked, and his voice cracked. "Please." He begged. And you obliged. Closing your eyes gently you heard his helmet being removed, and you felt the warm breath on your neck again. He gently pressed his lips to your neck, to your ear, your cheeks, and anywhere he could reach. Before finally meeting his lips to yours again. "Din..." You breathed, as he pulled back for air. "Yes (y/n)?" He asked, nuzzling his head into your neck. "Did... did you leave your door open on purpose?" You asked, and you felt him smirk into your skin. "I might have." He said and you chuckled, shaking your head. "Well I'm glad you did." You said, he relaxed into your arms as you ran your fingers through his hair, it was sweaty and tangled, you couldn't tell if it was from being underneath the helmet, or from your most recent activity. "So am I." He said, and soon he fell asleep, trusting you to not take a look at his vulnerable position, without his helmet on. You didn't open your eyes to take a peek, you fell asleep before you could even think to break the rules of his creed. After all, this is the way.


	2. reader/hux/kylo request from @Karstark84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux have always had their eyes on you, you find yourself unable to chose between the two, but maybe you don't have to.... 
> 
> *SMUT HERE THERE IS NO FLUFF IT IS JUST SMUT PLS DONT READ IF UNDER 18 THXXX*
> 
> *Praise and degradation kink*

"(Y/N)!" Kylo snapped for the 8th time today. You shook your head, you were distracted, staring at his muscular form during practice. 

"Sorry sir." You dropped your head, trying to refocus. You felt his stance change in front of you. 

"Distracted are you?" He asked, and against your wishes, you felt yourself blush. He chuckled. "Ah, I see... you ARE distracted." He came closer to you and your heart pounded, this wasn't your first time getting approached by Kylo like this, but every time he got near you your heart felt like it was going to fly out of your chest. He grabbed your chin gently and forced your head upwards to look at him. His helmet was off, his soft brown eyes stared down at you, some of his hair flopped into his face, and you almost reached up to brush it away. You and Kylo locked eyes for a moment more, his head tilting down towards you. Suddenly you heard a loud throat clearing. You jumped, but Kylo remained expressionless. 

"Kylo..." You heard a familiar voice sneer. You turned behind you to see General Hux standing in the doorway. 

"General." Kylo greeted back, equally unamused. You felt uncomfortable between the two men, and you felt emotions running high. 

"I was hoping I might have a word with (y/n)... if you two weren't in the middle of something more... important." He said the last part with his lip curling upwards.

"Not at all general, you may take her." Kylo said with a sneer, he looked at you.. you could have sworn there was something... wistful in his gaze. But you ignored it, turning towards the general you straightened your back and tried your best to look like a good soldier. 

"Yes sir?" You asked as he got closer to you. Hux always made your skin prickle, and your hair stand on end... but not in a bad way. 

"Just a question about this star system is all." He said calmly, his arrogant demeanor dropping now that Kylo was gone. He knew you were the best navigator in the galaxy. 

"Of course sir." You said, ready to look at whatever he was going to show you. 

"Well, it's not here." He admitted, and he looked almost sly. You tilted your head. 

"Oh, is it in the briefing room?" You asked, suddenly remembering you were in your training gear, and felt exposed. "I need to change before I see anyone." You said and Hux gave a low chuckle. 

"Why don't you get dressed and cleaned up (y/n).. and meet me at my chambers whenever you're ready." He offered, and for the second time against your will your face flushed. 

"Isn't that rather private?" You asked surprised. He spun on his heel so you couldn't see his face. 

"That was an order (y/n)." He said and walked off. You were left in an empty room, silence echoing off he walls. 

You walked to your room, unsure of what the general was planning. Turning on the hot water to your shower, you stripped off your sweaty clothes and tossed them to the side. Stepping into the hot water you let it wash over you, and against your will you started thinking about Kylo. For some reason, you couldn't help but think that he would be upset with you if he found out you were going to see the general in his room, although there was no reason for him to be jealous... you were only going to his room to look at plans.. right?

You were finally clean, hair dried and in a presentable outfit. You looked at yourself in the mirror and felt a knot of.. guilt? Nervousness? You couldn't tell yet, but you were sure you would figure it out before long. You quickly made your way to the generals chambers, hoping nobody would see you there, afraid of the gossip that would quickly go through the ship's crew members. You stood outside his door and took a deep breath, feeling like you should turn around and leave. You held up your hand to knock, but before you could connect your first to the door the general opened it. 

"Hux!" You exclaimed, surprised. You had never seen the general without his uniform, and his slicked back hair. The man standing in front of you had disheveled red hair, was wearing a casual shirt and pants, and was smiling. He looked quite handsome, something you never thought you would say about the general. 

"(y/n).. there's no need to be so surprised." He smiled, a genuine smile.


End file.
